Return to the dreams
by Iamwritergirl
Summary: When Hinata and her family hear her fiancee Naruto is said to be dead, the rest of the Hyuugas have to find a suitable husband for Hinata. But the man they have lined up, is Hinata's worst nightmare. SasuHina. Eventual NaruHina. Modern fic.
1. His promises

He said not to be afraid. He said I would be safe. He said no matter what they held him in, be it steel or concrete, be it under lock or key, he would return. He said in wind or rain, snow or sleet he would return to me. Even if he had to swim the length of oceans, delve into dark caves and cross deadly ravines. He said at the end of it all, we would still be together. Both of us safe, both of us healthy. He swore to me he would be fine. He gave me an oath that he would take my hand when he came back and he would never leave and make me suffer again. But he lied. He never came back. And now I have no-one to turn to, but the devil himself. Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Cry me a river

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR NARUTO. THAT PRIVALLIDGE BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME IF I GOT ANYTHING WRONG!

* * *

"Neji, they can't do this! Stop them please!" I begged Neji as he carried me to my room.

"Hinata, Hinata! Stop crying. You'll cry your cheeks raw!" He whined back finishing the huge assent upwards to my room. He paced along the corridor and gently kicked my door open. I still hadn't finished yelling, screaming and flailing when he dropped me into my comfy chair. "You need to stop fussing; you've ruined your make-up." He crouched in front of me and ran his thumb under my eye, showing me all the makeup I'd cried off.

"I don't care! I won't marry him! Naruto is alive!" I screamed. Kakashi had come back, so why hadn't Naruto? Naruto was stronger, and, and. "NO! He's alive! I know it!" I yelled again banging my feet off the floor. Father would kill me, but he was asking for it. I was going to play hell. Just for him. I went to bed last night engaged to Naruto Uzumaki and woke up this morning engaged to Sasuke Uchiha. Ridiculous.

"Hinata, you're just tired," Neji said sitting in front me on my bed. He removed my purple quilt from my bed and threw it around me, snuggling me underneath. "You need to calm down. Naruto probably isn't dead." He whispered. My tears subsided slightly. There _was some _hope!

"He might not be? This_ is_ joyous news! I must tell Sakura!" I yelled jumping out of my chair and heading for the door, still crying. But this time they were tears of joy. But Neji grabbed me quickly by the hips and sat me down again. He frowned. This wasn't good.

"But he may not be alive," He said wearily. There goes my good mood. "That is the problem, No tracker ninja have found his excited self nor his cold corpse." My tears started up again, it was a dull situation. I heard the front door open and close and a quiet conversation break out. Neji stood up and left, his chakra signature clearly displaying that he wasn't in a good mood. "Sleep. It will help." I took his advice and jumped onto my bed, curled in my blankets. I slipped off quickly, into a world where only I mattered . . .

* * *

"She's slept for half an hour. Please may I go and see her?" The raven haired boy asked. Neji nodded and quietly said,

"Please be careful with her. She's cried so much," The Uchiha looked slightly upset and confused, so Neji had to correct him. He wanted no awkward questions to arrive so early in their relationship. Hinata had gone through so much; he wanted to make this as smooth as possible. They'd already pushed the wedding back another 4 months, giving her a year next Sunday to prepare herself, emotionally and physically. "Over Naruto. Not over your wedding, well at least not yet. . . She'll probably be quite quiet; she always  
is when she wakes up."

"I couldn't deal with her crying. I will talk to her." Sasuke said formally, departing up the stairs. 5 minutes later, he knocked on my door.

"Yes? Enter" I said cautiously. Sasuke walked in casually and sat down in my comfy, spinny chair.

"Nice chair. I like spinny chairs." He said contently spinning around. I faked a giggle to the best of my ability and smiled through the tears. He looked up. "You have a really cute laugh, you know." I blushed furiously. _Why was he complimenting me?_ Oh, he was trying to set the relationship off on a good foot.

"I. . . I t-t-t-think you . . . you have a-a-a-a nice s-s-s-smile?" I stuttered cautiously. I tried to not say anything stupid like _Hey, how's your clan at the mo? _Or _how's Itachi been lately?_ Or even, _is Karin as much of a bitchy Sasuke fan-girl as Ino? _Avoid those land mines. That might let me have a long and relatively happy life with him. I shivered at the thought. They expected me to marry him, but what else? Produce heirs? Lord, no. Most likely, though. I started to choke up at the thought.

"Hinata? Are you ok?" He asked. He sounded just like Naruto. At the thought of his name tears welled up and flooded over again, followed by more dramatic sobs. _Why me? Why now? _"Hinata? Are you ok, Babe?" Babe? Naruto didn't even call me that . . . _It was his fault._ It the Uchiha had stayed away, he wouldn't have reminded me.

"N-n-n-n-n-Naruto!" I cried sobbing and gulping. "Oh S-S-S-S-S-S-Sasuke! I'm a mess. I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm so so so sorry. Are you O-O-O-O-OK?" I tried to stop crying, but Sasuke already had his arms around me, comforting me softly.

"Hinata, Hinata. I'm fine. You're the one crying, dear. And cry as much as you want. You're just a bit tossed up at the minute, love; it's the best way to get emotions out." He said softly. This was a completely different side of the Uchiha. He was normally stone cold and Ice hearted. An old hard slate, clean of emotions. He was normally drained of emotions. _Who knew he was so nice? _Sure as hell not me. My crying subsided and he looked at me. "Are you done yet?" I nodded. It was nice to have a shoulder to cry on. I took a proper look at Sasuke. He was in Baggy blue jeans and a Black Veil Brides shirt. Father probably wasn't too impressed when he turned up on the doorstep. His hair was like normal, Jet black and gorgeous. He definitely looked toned under his shirt. Maybe we could get on well? _What am I thinking? _

"You look well, Sasuke-Kun." I said in a friendly manor. He shook his head disapprovingly. He muttered something unintelligible. What did I do? I was just being polite. Men, some time we would be better off without them all together.

"That will never do. Erm, Hinata? May I ask you to do something?" He said sternly. I looked at him.

"Yes Sasuke-Kun?" I replied, nervously.

"Please, no formalities. No Sama. No Kun." He frowned.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke K-K-K-K-K, Sasuke?" I asked, my brow also creasing. He looked deep in concentration too, only thinking about something different. I refused to agitate him.

He looked at his watch. "Unfortunately I have to make my way to the Uchiha compound. See you tomorrow." I looked worried and frowned. He got off my bed and Headed for the door. He was leaving now? We'd just started being friends, to a degree. Did I do something? _Yes, of course you did,_ The Inner me whispered to me, _You lost Naruto and took him away from his precious Sakura-Chan! He probably hates you!_ I wiped that thought out of my memory. Why would he offer himself as a replacement if he knew I would get in the way? But that's all I did anymore. Annoyed people and got in the way. I had to ask him. I grabbed his Hand and turned him to face me. "Hinata?" He said shocked.

"Sasuke, do you really want me as your wife?"

* * *

**I know it's really bad but, hey I tried. Thank you to ****ProjXPsyClone –psyiNoheart and umnia for reviewing!**


	3. Rummage through the Wreckage

**Third chappie! So happy! Definitely something to cut through the rain that's been constant this weekend. Thanks to ****ProjXPsyClone –psyiNoheart for helping! A bit of bad language.**

"Kakashi? Couldn't the Akatsuki member still be around here?" Kurenai asked quietly.

"Do be quiet, Kurenai." Kakashi muttered quite loudly "You're a jounin, for god sake." But Kurenai had reasons for her fear. It even creeped me out, and I hadn't even seen the battlefield. "Iruka, you're not scared as well?" He said sarcastically. I swear I would punch him if he wasn't on duty.

"I'm fine." I growled through my teeth. So he'd pissed me and Kurenai off already. I quickly stepped out of the foliage and looked around. The forest hadn't stopped there last time I had come around. I heard Kurenai gasp. It was horrific. All the trees that had ringed the edge of what was a meadow were just ashes. The dirt was thrown up, left, right and centre. There was a layer of fog that twisted and writhed around the ashes and mixed with the tall towering plumes of smoke that came from what used to be an arch into Kumogakure no Sato and the first few cement houses had been blown to smithereens. There were dead bodies of Ninja and Kunoichi scattered around the village entrance with various burns, limbs missing and some were cut into ribbons. Fires raged around the battle ground and the last few villagers that hadn't been slaughtered were trying to put them out.

"Oh god." Kurenai said. "We'll never find Naruto's corpse around here." Kurenai started looking around the meadow.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" I asked, frowning.

"An annoying teenage boy with blonde hair and possibly no pulse." Kakashi said dully.

"Off we go then." I dully muttered. Kurenai started jumping from the lumps of rock looking in between the cracks. I coughed loudly. The smell of rotting and burnt flesh was ever present and appalling. I quickly started moving fallen trees that hadn't been burnt to look for my Ex-student. I couldn't force myself to imagine the charred, broken body of my favourite student ever and the loudest person I'd met in my life. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be. For my sake.

_I tried to roll on my side but a wedge of rock stopped me with a friendly smack to the face. "Ow" I muttered. The footsteps on gravel (?) stopped suddenly and a male voice that I could distinctly remember from somewhere said_

"_I heard something. Under the wreckage." It said "From over there." I looked down at my chest, my shirt was bloody. Memories started fading back of the previous battle against that Deidara brat out of the Akatsuki, like blood out of an open wound. He'd kicked my ass and he'd done it fucking well. I tried to raise my right hand and grab the rock sitting on my hip only to yelp out in pain. _

"_The fuck?" another male said . . . Iruka! That's who it was. And the other male must have been . . . Kakashi Hatake! They'd sent a rescue party! I tried to yell again. _

" _K-K-K-Kakashi! I-I-I-Iruka! HELP!" I screamed._

"_Naruto!" A lady screamed, Kurenai maybe. There was a rush of feet on gravel and yelling of "Get a hospital room ready!" and "Someone get a stretcher and some bandages we have a survivor!" The next thing that I saw was a agitated-looking Kakashi and a scared looking Kurenai. _

"_Yep" Kakashi sighed, smiling. "He's alive." There was a round of cheering as they moved the slab and lifted me onto a stretcher. _

"_I was bleeding to death. You bastards couldn't have hurried the fuck up, could you've?" I mumbled. Iruka smiled._

"_Shut up, you loud-mouthed dick." Iruka chortled. The next thing I saw was a wave of black and I was out cold._

__

**Please Read, Review, Favourite and recommend! Thank you and please give me some more Ideas.**


	4. A debt to pay

**OK, new chapter! This is where it gets tricky, so any ideas at all are sooooo appreciated! Thank you so much for clicking and if you have any ideas or anything don't be afraid to send me a note! I don't bite . . . Most of the time.**

**Oh WARNING: Naruto's mouth.**

**Ta, Iamwritergirl.**

"Doctor, give me Naruto's results stat!" Kakashi said sternly from under his mask.

"Stop fucking about! It isn't helping, your rat bastard!" I snapped kicking my leg out in Kakashi's direction. "AAARRRGGHH!" My legs were both broken and it hurt like fuck when I moved them. Kakashi, Iruka and Kurenai were giggling like fan girls at my agony. "You are fucking retards. All three of you." I groaned.

"Nice to see you too, Naruto!" Iruka said sarcastically with a fake grin.

"Fuck yo..." I started but Anko finished it.

"Naruto, language!" She snapped from the door. "Oh, and hi!" I smiled a little. At least I was alive for these 3 idiots. And that was good. I smiled a bit, my cheek hurting. Then I suddenly lost conciousness. Strange . . . . Ever so strange . . .

"So how's Konoha?" I asked, after an hour of battling the 2 states of conciousness. Kakashi thought a bit, he was the only one that hadn't left to tell the Hokage that I had been fine and was on the way to recovery.

"Well, Sakura was quite worried when you went missing, so was Hinata . . ." He said, then suddenly clamping his hands over his masked mouth. A light bulb suddenly went off in my head.

"Hinata! How is she? Oh god there's a month to the wedding! Is she excited? Has she lost the ring yet? I thing she might have while I've been away, but . . . Oh, Has Ino sorted flowers? I said I'd pay her a week ago but Hinata's probably sorted that . . . . I am SOOO excited!" I babbled. Kakashi looked down upsetly. "Why so glum? You're best man! It'll be great fun!"

"Naruto," He said quietly to me, looking me in the eye. "Well, Hiashi heard you were dead, so he. . ." He faded off slowly at the end.

"So what? I'm fine!" I said quite nervously, my smile still playing strong though.

"Naruto. Hinata's being forced to marry Sasuke instead." He said, mournfully.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?" I said. Kakashi quietly got up and left my hospital room. A solitary tear rolled down my cheek at the realisation of his words.

_W__hy?_

_. . ._

* * *

I strode into the Hallway of the Hyuuga household behind Itachi, hoping that Hinata wasn't here.

"We have something to collect Sasuke," Itachi murmered to me, "So, don't screw up." I nodded, this was the most important bit of the deal. The reward. Hiashi walked out into the open, followed by Hinabi and Neji. Neji, Hinata's oh-so-clingy cousin glared at me.

"What pretty boy? Scared you're gonna lose her?" I purred, angering him.

"Sasuke . . . " Itachi warned. "We're her for the money."

"This isn't right." Neji snarled, defensively.

"Neji, if paying the Uchihas to marry Hinata is the best way, so be it." Hiashi said, handing over a large bundle of notes.

"Nice doing business with you." Itachi purred. And with that we were gone.


	5. The waterworks

**Ahhh! I'm actually quite excited to write chapters now, but this story's nearing the close . . . I'll have this chapter, another one then it's the wedding! That chapter'll be quite big so . . . Please read, review and recommend and stuff. I'll need ideas for new stories, might do a follow up . . . I don't know. OK, I'll shut up now. Enjoyz!**

1month till the wedding.

"Hinata! I'm so happy for you, baby!" Ino squealed, squeezing me in a killer death hug. "Engaged to the cutest guy in Konoha!" She giggled again. How could she be so preppy, now of all times? The searing pain in my sides intensified as Ino pulled the strings on the corset tighter.

"Ino, I won't make my wedding if you don't stop killing me! I swear to god, my internal organs will start leaking out if you pull this corset any tighter!" I whined. Trying on a wedding dress wasn't as easy as I thought. Ino quickly pulled up the big puffy skirt, making me squeal at her freezing hands touching my ankles. "INO, warn me before you put your freezing cold hands on me!" I yelped, her grabbing my hips and grinning.

"Oh don't mope!" She said brightly, "Nothing good comes from it! Your internal organs won't leak out, and I shall not say when I'm gonna put my icy hands on you!" She giggled as she slammed her hands onto my ass in the middle of the shop. I jumped from the force of the blow and the freezing feeling through the dress.

"INO!" I squealed again, thrusting my hands forward to push her off. Ino yelped as my hands accidently slammed into her boobs and I flushed bright red.

"Wow, Hinata!" She barked laughing her huge tits, which I was embarrassingly still clutching, off. "You sure Sasuke's the right gender?" I scoffed and jigged her boobs, giggling. Her face suddenly matched the shade of mine as everyone stared at us.

"Well, you seem a good candidate!" I giggled.

"Ok, ready and willing, Hun. I'm on my own most the time, anyway. Keep that in mind if Sasuke ain't good enough in bed." She chortled. She motioned for me to get back in the changing room and get the dress off and the jeans back on.

"Ino," I said, "Don't say anything about Sasuke in B-b-b-b-b-b . . ." I tried to say, but the word just wouldn't go.

"Oh I get it. You don't like the idea of shacking up with Sasuke, eh? I could do that bit . . ." She said, mischievously.

"No, I just can't say it." I said, shimmying the dress of and pulling my faded jeans on.

"Oh go on. What about . . . Bang him?" She asked.

"No."

"Getting frisky?"

"No."

"Having fun on the wedding night?"

"Hell, no,"

Ino grabbed my dress and took it to the woman working the small family run store. She smiled and took the puffy white dress off her hands.

"Ok then. What about . . ." Ino started again.

"No, Ino. Just, no." I sighed taking the dress off the woman's hands and shoving the money onto the counter.

"Doing the deed?"

"Ino, I'm warning you." We walked out of the shop and to Ino's car.

"Sorry, Sorry. So, what's sorted? Your dress?" Ino pondered.

"Check!" I said, jumping up a little. Ino turned to look at me like I'd grown a second head and started belting out the Blue Danube in two part harmony.

"Ok, then. Brides maid's dresses?"

"Check!" I squealed, jumping into the car.

"Flowers?"

"Not yet." I chirped, fastening my seat belt.

"Right. Tuxes for people?"

"Which people Ino? I'm not psychic, they'll be alot of people with tuxes."

"Woah!" She said, pulling out onto the road. "Don't go all technical! Urm . . . Who do I mean?" She paused to think then her smile lighted. "Sasuke, Itachi, he is best man right? Erm so, Hiashi and Neji. Shikamaru's got his. I know that."

"Awww!" I said, vivid memories flooding back from her wedding, the last time I saw Naruto. "You looked gorgeous by the way."

"Not as gorgeous as you will be, hun. So tuxes?" Ino pressed.

"Hiashi and Neji have theirs, I've seen them argue over bow ties and tail coats." Ino laughed a bit. " Itachi has his, I think. And Sasuke, well, yeah he texted me when he got it. He's so excited."

Ino smiled solemnly and put her hand over mine. "You're so lucky. A dream man, dream dress, dream wedding. It'll be perfect." I smiled.

"Don't get too stressed. You're pregnant for god's sake." I said as Ino pulled up at the Uchiha house.

"So you want me to . . . Want me to . . ." She said choking up.

"Ino?" I said. She suddenly flung her arms around me, crying.

"It'll be perfect, and I don't care how stressed I get, I'll make it work for you and Sasuke. I promise." She said between sobs. "You're my princess, and I'm so proud Hinata."

"On Ino," I said, cuddling her back and tearing up myself. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"It's fine," She said, rubbing the tears from her cheeks. "It's all fine. So, in there Hinata Hyuuga! Check if your man has his tux and have a damned good time. I'll drop the dress. You're not a Hyuuga for long." She said. "Just a month." She whispered afterwards, burying me in a bear hug.

I climbed out of the car and walked towards the front dooor. "Thanks Ino."

* * *

"Ok, Naruto! We have estimatedly one month to complete the first step of G.N.B.W.H.H! Operation G.N.B.W.H.H is a go!" Iruka yelled to us. Naruto would get a wedding. Whether Sasuke liked it or not . . .

**Ok if you can guess the unabreviated version of operation G.N.B.W.H.H you will get a mention on my profile and a cookie . . . A yummy cookie!**


	6. Wedding prep

"So It's a Christian ceremony?" Sakura asked, puffing out my skirt. I breathed out and pushed my tiara back into my hair.

"Yeah, Sasuke's choice," I said. Sakura tutted and put my veil onto my head. She span me around, my soft deep purple curls flicking into the air. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. The all too tight white and purple corset had a pure lace shawl, embedded with little crystals, thrown over it. The puffy princess skirt had little lavender-like flowers embroidered into it. My hair was in perfect ringlets that reached my waist, that I had an obsession with flicking.

"Stop flicking you're hair!" Sakura snapped, "I'll get Ino! And if she doesn't have you're shoes, you won't make it down the aisle."

I rushed over and gripped her arm. "She's preggers Sakura!" I said, hurriedly, "She's already dead stressed without her having to explain my murder!" Sakura giggled just as Ino stormed into the room, like an army general, flanked by Tenten, Her lieutenant, and Temari, her corporal. Ino was dressed head to toe in red and the rest of her troop were in flawless sapphire dresses and sky high heels.

"Thanks for turning up." I said, looking up at her. But my eyes caught and stuck on the shoes. "Holy hell Ino! Are those my shoes?!" I squawked looking at her shocked.

"Yup." She said, Tenten and Temari grinning like idiots.

"I told you she wouldn't like them, Ino." Temari said walking over, sitting next to me on the sofa I was perched upon, and rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb.

"I like them, but who am I? Cinderella? They're glass!" I complained.

"Yeah, but you're a Hyuuga." Ino said, setting the shoes on the floor and bending down to put them on me.

"And that helps how?"

"You should be elegant and small and soft and all that bullshit." She grumbled.

"Well . . . I don't know." I said. "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yeah." Ino beamed.

I gulped. Shit.

* * *

**:D *Giggle* IT'S THE WEDDING! It's finally here! I was so excited and into writing it I nearly went and got my mom's wedding dress for the wardrobe and wrote it wearing that! Enjoy! Oh and I had an Idea! If you leave a review** **I might slip you onto the wedding guest list! So if you want on, leave a review! Oh and I have a forum up for Akatsuki roleplay! Check it out! and sign up maybe!**


End file.
